


Mint Choc Chip Icecream

by hikarinoakuma



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Let them kiss, M/M, haruka is so in love, just soft kisses, tadaomi is happy !!!!!!!!!!, they eat ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinoakuma/pseuds/hikarinoakuma
Summary: Haruka sighed and muttered, “Stop laughing.” though the small smile on his face didn’t disappear. He brought one of his hands up to pinch Tadaomi’s cheek, to which the boy responded with a scrunching of his nose. “Or else I’ll eat all the ice cream we have left.”
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Mint Choc Chip Icecream

**Author's Note:**

> getting myself to be more motivated when it comes to writing with these lil fics actually works  
> this is kinda different from my usual writing style !?! but i wanted this to just be something rlly short n soft - i need to practice writing actions and fluff .. so thats that
> 
> hope u enjoy this tadaharu food

Blinds pulled down meaning that the sun wasn’t shining through the windows as a tub of ice cream was placed on the table in front of the loveseat that two bodies found themselves on. It was another hot Summer day, but the air con that was turned on made it seem like it was an early Spring evening, with a nice breeze flowing over sweaty palms. 

With it being 5 PM, the pair were back in the Epsilon share house after a long day of school and a bunch of homework that was due in by the end of the week. Haruka was the first of them to finish his homework, with him just zooming through his homework just so he could sit on Tadaomi’s bed as he finished whatever homework was assigned on that day.

Whilst the synthesizer player focused on what he was writing for his literature class, once or twice, Haruka stood up and walked over to him and left a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered “You’re doing well, Tadaomi.” While the ashy blonde haired boy felt a certain feeling, immediately pinpointing it to the feeling of happiness (and slight embarrassment). He felt butterflies swell up in his stomach and his cheeks burning up. After a couple seconds, he looked at his boyfriend and muttered a small 'thank you', leaning in to leave a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

Bringing them to where they are now, at exactly 6:30 PM, on the loveseat in Tadaomi’s room. Tadaomi’s head rested comfortably on his boyfriend’s chest, with Haruka playing with his hair - running his fingers through the soft locks as his eyes focused on whatever was on TV. 

The mint chocolate chip ice cream tub, that was half full, was slowly melting as Haruka looked at Tadaomi - a soft smile tugging on his lips as he realised that he was looking back at him. He lifted himself up from the guitarist’s chest and once he got on eye level with him, he pressed his lips against the other’s pair for a few seconds; and once he pulled away, a soft laugh built up in his throat.

Haruka sighed and muttered, “Stop laughing.” though the small smile on his face didn’t disappear. He brought one of his hands up to pinch Tadaomi’s cheek, to which the boy responded with a scrunching of his nose. “Or else I’ll eat all the ice cream we have left.” he threatened jokingly, letting go of his cheek and reaching for the said food.

Once he grabbed the tub of the ice cream, he also grabbed one of the spoons that was resting on the table and scooped some up onto it, teasingly bringing it up to Tadaomi’s lips and instead of feeding it to him, he chuckled and pulled his hand back, eating the ice cream himself. 

“I thought you’d feed it to me,” he said, “We could’ve been like one of those cute couples.” to which the guitarist rolled his eyes to. Sitting up just like Haruka did a few seconds ago, he grabbed the other spoon that was resting on the table and proceeded to scoop some ice cream up too.

After approximately five minutes, the rest of the ice cream was gone from the tub to which Haruka pouted to (though if you were to ask if he got upset when he ran out of ice cream, he would deny it) and leaned over Tadaomi to place it back on the table. With a soft chuckle over how the ashy blonde haired boy was looking at him, with a slight glisten in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks, Haruka pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss against his nose. “You’re cute.” he muttered as he saw a smile etching its way onto Tadaomi’s lips.

“You tell me that a lot, so I know.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause you are.”


End file.
